It is known to correct colors in pictures or in some parts of the pictures to improve the perceptual experience. As an example, pictures with saturated colors are advantageously processed to remove these saturated colors and thus improve the perceptual experience.
Document entitled “Color Harmonization” from Cohen-Or teaches a method for harmonizing pictures based on harmonious templates Tm (mϵ{i, I, L, T, V, X, Y, N}). These templates of color harmony are depicted on FIG. 1. This method has the several drawbacks. First, it is not fully automatic and requires manual annotation for “sensitive” areas (typically skin or sky that look unnatural if they lose their original color). Second, color mapping is very basic. It maps color palette of the original picture by applying a Gaussian filter constraint in a template. Third, the whole picture or a selected part of this picture is harmonized in a same way, i.e. the same template is used.